


Till You Love Me

by NarcissaDracoist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcissaDracoist/pseuds/NarcissaDracoist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix wants Voldemort to love her, and she'll never give up. OneShot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first One-Shot of a Bellamort story...tell me what you think!

My left fore arm burns, he's calling. I want to go to him, but I love the pain I get from his beautiful mark on my arm. I wait another minute then apparate to Riddle Manor he will get very angry if I keep him waiting to long.

I sit down in my chair, the chair to the left of his. He is not here yet, but he will be soon. It must be important to call us away from our missions.

I hear a crack and he comes up from behind his chair. I stand up quickly the others follow, and he sits down. I sit back down and move my chair over a little to be closer to him.

I can feel my husband's eyes on me, but mine are on my Lord. The most beautiful creature I have ever seen. If only he knew. If only he knew the way I look at him. But he does not know what love is.

Yes. I love the Dark Lord.

It would be wrong for me to deny my feelings for him. Maybe I can teach him to love me. I'll just have to be patient. But I wont give up.

He dismisses us all once the meeting is over. But I stay behind.

"I thought I dismissed you, Bella" he says coldly. I shiver as he uses his nickname for me. It sounds terrible when Rodolphus says it. But when it rolls off his tongue, it sounds like the most beautiful thing I have ever heard.

"I am sorry my Lord. I just-"

"You just what?" he interrupts.

He turns his back to me and puts his hands behind his back. There's a deadly silence. He looks over his shoulder at me.

"I can not love, Bellatrix" he says with no emotion at all.

I look down at my hands. The tears are burning my eyes now. But I will not cry, crying is a sign of weakness to him.

"My Lord, I don't understand"

"Don't play stupid Bella. I know the way you look at me. I can hear others talk. I am not deaf nor blind. Tell me the truth. I want to hear it from your lips" he says as he turns to face me.

"I – I – I – "

"Tell me Bellatrix"

"I – I Love you" I blurt out.

"My Lord' I add quickly.

"Your wasting your time"

I run over to him so were inches apart, "Please don't say that"

I look up to him and stare in his eyes, other wouldn't dare to. But the ruby eyes that have replaced his sea blue ones are beautiful to me.

"I looked in your eyes, and that's when I knew. That you could be mine"

He puts his head to the side to look away. I put my hand on his cheek and move his head so hes looking at me. Others would be severely cursed if they touched him. But I love the feeling of his pale silky skin on my hand.

"If good thinks can come to those who wait, then I'll wait. 'Cause it's worth it for you"

I close the space between us, and hold him.

"'Cause I'll never give up, 'till you love me"


End file.
